


The Penthouse

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to the story "The Apartment," where Lance, JC and Justin shared an apartment.  Nick was their friend.  At the end of that story, JC & Lance hooked up, and Justin and Nick were together.</p><p>This is a sequel to that story, where the boys go away for spring break.  And who are we kidding - it's a pornfest. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE PENTHOUSE  
One

 

“Oh, yes. THIS is what I’m talking about!” Nick exclaimed.

“Nick, we’re not even inside yet,” JC said.

“I don’t care. I already know it will kick ASS!” Nick grinned.

“Open the door already, Lance!” Justin yelled, almost wriggling with excitement.

JC smiled at Lance, knowing he was taking his time just to aggravate Justin. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing Lance’s cheek.

“Aww, really? I love you, too, Josh.” Lance kissed JC on the mouth.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Justin grabbed the key from Lance and unlocked the door.

Nick peeked over his shoulder. “Oh, HELL, yes,” he whispered.

“We’ve died and gone to heaven!” Justin practically skipped into the huge suite. “This is it. I’m dead and this is heaven.”

“You’re so dramatic,” JC sighed, kicking Justin’s suitcase. “Come get your stuff.”

“Okay,” Justin said, his smile sunny and warm. He came back to grab his things as well as Nick’s.

“Tell me again how you worked this one out?” JC said to Lance, looking around the large living area.

“My dad knew someone who knew someone. I think he still feels guilty for treating me like shit about being gay,” Lance replied. He walked over to JC and stood behind him, putting his arms around his waist. “I think I like it when my dad feels guilty.”

“Yeah,” JC whispered, looking at the far wall of the living area. It was a huge window, with a doorway that led to a balcony overlooking the ocean. Lance’s father had rented the four students the huge penthouse suite of a resort on the coast of Georgia for spring break. The town was pretty secluded, but had enough of a night life for the guys to have a really good time.

“We want this room!” Nick announced from one of the bedrooms. Justin went over and poked his head in the door.

“Yeah, we do!” He did a running leap onto the king-sized bed. “Man…this mattress is soft.”

JC slowly walked over to the other bedroom, looking in the doorway. Each bedroom had a private bathroom, and he could see the double-wide bathtub through the bathroom doorway. The bed was king-sized in this room as well, and the room was decorated in light purples and cream. The other bedroom was blue and green, so he knew why Justin and Nick had liked it so much.

“You okay?” Lance put a hand on JC’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” JC nodded.

“No pressure, Josh. I mean it. This is a vacation. We’re gonna have a great time, okay?”

“Right.” Lance kissed JC’s neck and went to bicker with Justin about something. JC looked at the large bed and sighed. He and Lance had not made love, even though they had been together for over a month. They had kissed and fooled around a bit, but JC couldn’t even bring himself to try and touch Lance below the waist. The dream was still too strong in his memory, and he was still afraid it was just that: only a dream.

“No,” he heard Lance saying, and he wandered back out into the living room.

“Lance, come ON. It’s spring break. There’s other kids around, too, and I bet THEY’LL have alcohol,” Justin protested. “Josh, please? You’re the only one old enough to buy it.”

“I’m as old as you are now,” Nick pointed out to Lance. Nick had turned twenty in January, and Lance wouldn’t be twenty-one until May. “We’re not kids, Lance.”

“JC?” Justin begged. JC sighed.

“We should lighten up, Lance. This IS spring break. Aren’t we supposed to be all lewd and drunk and stuff?”

“It’s up to you, Josh, but I am NOT babysitting them,” Lance said sternly.

“That’s right because I plan on making you forget Nick and Justin exist,” JC said, running his fingers over the back of Lance’s neck. Lance shivered, as JC knew he would.

“Okay, whatever.” But Lance smiled at JC in a way that made JC’s toes curl.

“So, what do we do first? Liquor store or beach?” Justin asked.

“Unpack,” JC and Lance answered together.

“Screw that. I say hit the beach,” Nick said.

“Cool!” Justin ran off to change, with Nick close on his heels. JC sighed and went into the bedroom to unpack his things, trying not to think about Lance in a bathing suit.

“Josh.” Lance came into the bedroom and closed the door, leaning against it. “You know I love you, right?”

“I sure do,” JC said with a smile.

“You don’t believe it, I can tell. I’m not out to use you for sex. I’m not out to just have a fling. I love you.” Lance walked over to JC and kissed him. “I mean it.”

“I know…I just…you’re a dream come true for me, Lance.”

“That’s a big thing to live up to.” Lance pressed his body against JC’s, kissing him harder. “I hope I don’t disappoint you.” He sucked on JC’s neck as his hands ran down JC’s body.

“You won’t…oh fuck…” JC panted as Lance’s hands grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

“We’re going to the beach!” Nick yelled. JC and Lance pulled apart.

“Wait! You don’t have a key!” Lance ran out of the bedroom and JC chuckled.

By the time he unpacked his suitcase and stored it in the closet, Lance had almost finished unpacking all their food. JC sat at the kitchen bar, watching Lance. He sighed as he looked at the way Lance’s body moved. God, he was beautiful.

 

“Whoa.” Justin slid his sunglasses down and watched three girls go by. “Did you see that?”

“I couldn’t help but see that,” Nick replied, grinning.

“You know I don’t want them, though, right?” Justin said quietly. Nick stared at him.

“Of course. What brought that up?”

“You and I are both bi. I’m in love with you, but I still look at girls.” Justin sighed. “I know that Lance has a problem with that, though he’d never tell Jayce. He’s gay, but JC is bi. He has this little worry about JC falling for a girl.”

“The way JC’s been drooling over Lance all this time? I doubt it.” Nick tossed down his towel. “Enough about them. Let’s get into the water.”

“You’re on.”

 

“There. Done.” Lance closed a cabinet door and turned around. “What are you looking at?”

“You,” JC said, blushing. “I was…uh…”

“You’re so cute.” Lance stretched, his tshirt riding up slightly to show some pale skin. “I should unpack.”

“Okay.” JC nodded.

“But I don’t want to, right now. I don’t feel like unpacking.” Lance walked around the bar, his voice seeming to drop an octave.

“You don’t?”

“No, I don’t.” Lance’s low voice was a purr as he put his hands on JC’s knees. “I feel like doing something else.”

“Oh…” JC whispered as Lance licked at his earlobe. As Lance began to kiss him, he felt Lance’s fingers start to unzip his jeans. “Lance…”

“Let me do this, Josh. I’ve been thinking about it all morning. Nick and Justin won’t be back for a while.” Lance fell to his knees, tugging at the jeans until JC wriggled out of them. Lance rubbed the bulge in the front of JC’s boxer briefs, causing JC to moan.

“Lance…oh shit…” JC’s hands fisted in Lance’s short hair as Lance tugged at the briefs as well. They slid down and Lance sighed.

“Yes,” he murmured, kissing up the inside of JC’s thighs. JC was frozen with shock and pleasure. Nothing had gone this far. Up until this moment, Lance had touched him a few times, but that was it. “God…Josh…” Lance licked JC like a lollipop before finally sliding JC’s cock into his mouth.

“Lance…” JC almost screamed, arching his hips up. It had been so long. Lance moaned against his skin, causing JC to shiver. Lance’s fingers softly rolled JC’s balls as he sucked, his tongue occasionally flicking over JC’s head. “Oh, fuck, Lance…so good…” Lance took him all the way in and JC felt his legs go numb. “Shit…Lance I’m so damn close…”

“Cum…Josh…cum for me…”

JC came. Hard. Fast. Deep into Lance’s mouth. He cursed and muttered Lance’s name, grabbing Lance’s head to keep that hot wetness around him as long as possible. Lance swallowed, licking at JC as he slowly pulled away. “Why…what…”

“I have wanted to do that for WEEKS, Josh…and this just seemed like the right time.” Lance smiled bashfully. JC tried to remember his name.

“So…do you…uh…”

“No. Nothing. This relationship isn’t about I give, you give, Josh. Sometimes you take, sometimes I take. It’s equal, don’t worry.” Lance tenderly kissed JC. “Let’s go down to the beach and find the kids.”

“Okay,” JC whispered. “But I can’t feel my legs.”

Lance chuckled, a low sound that brought the shivers back again. “I guess that’s flattering.” He helped JC off the stool and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

 

JC and Lance easily found Justin, who was laying on his towel, sunning. Nick was still off splashing in the waves. “Hey, kids,” Justin said, squinting up at them. “You okay, JC? Your face is red.”

“Must be the sun,” JC said quickly. Justin laughed.

“Yeah, that Mississippi sun can burn ya.” He winked at Lance, then rolled onto his stomach. “Can someone put sunscreen on me? Nick wouldn’t come back in.”

“I’ll do it.” Lance knelt with a sigh.

“Don’t make it sound like such a chore. There are probably a million people on this beach who would PAY to touch me,” Justin said into his towel. Lance slapped his ass.

“Ego much?”

“Nick wants to touch me, you like to touch me, JC likes to touch me…there’s three.”

“Yeah, that’s right. One, two, three, a million.” JC rolled his eyes. “Lance, you shoulda tutored HIM in math, not Nick.”

“Hey there.” Nick shook his head like a dog and the three men yelled.

“Nick…God, you are such a child!” Justin snapped, making the others laugh.

“Coming in?” Nick asked Lance and JC.

“Sure,” Lance said. He pulled off his tshirt and JC drooled. He couldn’t help it. Lance’s skin was so soft and smooth. JC wanted to lick him. Anywhere. Everywhere. “Josh, sunscreen me?” Lance asked. He waved his hand in front of JC’s face. “Josh. Sunscreen.”

“Oh, yeah.” He took the bottle from Lance and started to rub sunscreen onto Lance’s pale back.

“God, you two should get a room,” Nick said, laughing.

“You are SO one to talk, Carter,” JC snapped. “If I hear Justin’s headboard hit the wall ONE more time…”

Justin blushed and Nick grinned. “Sorry.” But it was obvious Nick wasn’t anywhere near sorry.

“You’re done. Go have fun. I’ll be right there,” JC said, snapping the sunscreen bottle closed. Lance kissed him with his eyes and ran after Nick towards the water. JC sat down next to Justin.

“What did you two do?”

“Nothing,” JC said primly.

“Tell me or I’ll tell Lance something dirty about you.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I’ll think of something,” Justin said, and JC sighed.

“Blow job.”

“No way.” Justin whipped off his sunglasses. “Did you give or get?”

“Got.”

“Good?”

“I don’t remember my name.”

“Whoa.” Justin thought about this for a moment. “Wanna share?”

“Not particularly…but I bet Nick is good.” JC was teasing but Justin nodded.

“Yeah, he is.”

JC started to reply but was silenced by a Frisbee slapping into the back of his head. “OW! Mother fucker!” JC almost yelled, rubbing his head. Justin laughed.

“OhmyGOD! I’m sorry! So sorry!” A girl with curly brown hair in a dark green bikini ran up. “Are you okay?” Her eyes were concerned as she lightly rubbed the back of JC’s head. “I’m such a dork.”

“I’m fine.” JC stood up, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s okay.”

“God…no, it’s not.” She gingerly touched the side of his head. “You guys down for spring break?” JC nodded. “I’ll have to buy you a drink, then. My name’s Alison.”

“Josh,” JC said finally. She smiled.

“I’m sorry, Josh.”

JC felt something flick his ankle. “Oh, and this is Justin.”

“Hi, Justin,” Alison said, then turned back to JC. “Where do you go to school?” JC told her and her eyes widened. “Wow…you’re far from home. You look older, though…”

“I’m a grad student. Music,” he said. She nodded.

“Impressive. Well, I’d better get back to my friends,” Alison said, smiling. “It was nice to meet you, Josh. We usually hang at the Flamingo, down the street. They have a great Happy Hour. See you.” She turned and went back to her friends.

 

“Whoa! You okay?” Nick reached down and yanked Lance up before the undertow pulled him out.

“Yeah, that wave came out of nowhere!” Lance laughed and sputtered. He searched for Josh on the beach and froze.

“C’mon, Lance, let’s go back out again.” Nick tugged on his arm.

“No. Wait.” Lance’s voice was like ice.

“What the hell?” Nick watched as a pretty girl in a bikini rubbed the back of JC’s head. “Do you know her?”

“No,” Lance snapped, his eyes narrowing.

“Lance, it’s nothing. Maybe JC knows her. Let’s go back out.” Nick tugged at Lance’s arm and this time he gave in.

 

“Go you,” Justin said, smiling up at JC. JC frowned.

“No.” He sat back down. “God…when I was single no one wanted me…now I finally have Lance and some girl hits on me.”

“Literally hit on you,” Justin said. “Don’t worry about it, Jayce. Feel flattered.”

 

JC was washing the sand and salt water out of his hair when Lance entered their bathroom. “Who was that girl?”

JC sighed. He had hoped Lance hadn’t seen all of that. “Alison. She hit me with a Frisbee and was apologizing.”

“She was apologizing pretty damn close.” JC jumped as he felt Lance step into the shower behind him. He froze. He had not yet seen Lance naked, and he was half afraid to turn around.

“Lance, it was nothing, okay? She apologized and offered to buy me a drink.” JC regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

“A drink? I leave you for five fucking seconds and you’re getting it on with some girl, letting her buy you drinks?”

JC then turned around. “I didn’t do anything, Lance, nor did I WANT to do anything. She was nice. I was making conversation. God, you make it sound like we were fucking right there on the beach or something,” he said angrily.

“If given enough time…” Lance said quietly. JC wanted to slap him. “And you probably thought she was cute, right?”

“For fuck’s sake, Lance…yeah, she was cute. So is Justin. So is Nick. You are DAMN cute. But I’m not fucking all of them…and if you keep this up I’m not gonna fuck you, either?” JC slapped a hand over his mouth. “Tell me I didn’t just say that.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “Lance, you are the dream come true that I have been waiting all my life for. I was talking to a girl. Yes, I think girls are attractive. But YOU’RE the one I want to be in a relationship with, okay?” JC sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. “I didn’t know you were so worried about this.”

“It’s just…you’re bi…and maybe you’ll find some girl you like more than me.” JC had never seen Lance pout before, and it only made him fall deeper in love.

“I’ll never find a girl I like more than you. Girls are pretty and fun, but they also are emotional and whiny and immature a lot of the time,” JC said softly, touching Lance’s cheek.

“Nick, dammit, leave me alone! I’m telling Lance if you don’t stop!” They heard Justin yell from the living room. Lance had to smile.

“Okay, so, yeah, maybe girls aren’t the only ones who are pretty, fun, emotional, whiny and immature,” JC finished. “Lance…God…it’s only you, okay?”

“Okay,” Lance said softly. “It’s just…she got to touch you in public, Josh. I don’t get to do that. We can’t touch each other like that.”

JC finally allowed his eyes to wander over Lance’s beautiful body. He slid a hand down Lance’s chest. “No…but we get to touch each other in private,” he said softly, letting a finger swirl around one of Lance’s nipples. “And you get to touch me in ways she’ll only be able to DREAM about.”

JC’s words were sly but his heart was pounding. Oh God…he was touching Lance…touching Lance’s chest…oh fuck that was Lance’s dick…hard…throbbing…waiting for his touch…

“Josh…please…” Lance begged. He stepped under the spray of the shower to kiss JC. JC moaned, their slick bodies sliding against each other. He slid his hand down to stroke Lance, the movement made easy by the water.

“God…” JC’s voice was strangled. It was better then any dream he had ever had. Lance was hard, pushing in and out of his hand so fast that JC didn’t even have to move.

“Mmm…fuck, yes, Josh…” Lance closed his eyes, thrusting his hips into JC’s hand. JC licked the water from the side of Lance’s neck, feeling brave.

“One of these nights you’re gonna touch me wherever you want, Lance…and no woman is ever gonna get to do to me what YOU’RE gonna do to me.”

Lance came, gasping JC’s name.

 

“Should we place a bet?” Nick was laying on the bed, watching Justin try to style his curls.

“About what?”

“How long until they finally do it.”

“You’re a horny bastard,” Justin said, laughing.

“Me?” Nick idly ran a hand down the front of his shorts, cupping his semi-hard cock. “Horny?”

Justin swallowed deeply. “Nick…I’m trying to do my hair.”

“You go on ahead.” Nick closed his eyes and began to rub.

“Fuck.” Justin threw the comb down and climbed onto the bed. “You’re such a tease.”

“And your complaint is,” Nick said, arching an eyebrow. Justin moaned and bit Nick’s shoulder.

“How much time until they come yell at us?” Justin asked breathlessly, pushing at Nick’s shorts.

“Who’s the horny bastard now?” Nick asked, pulling up Justin’s hand and sucking on the fingers.

“Mmm…Nick…” Justin sighed, closing his eyes. “I wonder…” Justin blushed furiously.

“What?” Nick stopped.

“I wonder how it would feel to suck Jayce’s fingers…he has those long piano fingers,” Justin mumbled, blushing more. Nick smiled.

“I wondered that, too…and they’re so thin…he could stick two or three inside of you and you wouldn’t even know it,” Nick answered. Justin was aroused even more by that thought.

“And Lance…he has such a nice ass…” Justin continued quietly. He saw the lust smolder in Nick’s blue eyes.

“I bet it would feel so good just to grab a hold of it and fuck it…” Nick replied, his own hands sliding inside Justin’s pants to grab tight.

“Fuck me…” Justin breathed. Nick’s answer was to yank Justin’s sweatpants down and flip him over.

 

“Guys…we’re leaving in fifteen minutes!” JC called through the door.

“Okay,” Nick yelled weakly. He looked at Justin, who was on his back panting for breath.

“Fuck…I swear to God I never even HAD sex before I met you,” he panted. Nick grinned.

“Thank you.” He sobered. “Do you think that was wrong…um…us talking about them like that?”

“Nick, Jayce and Lance are two hot guys. We all flirt…it’s fine. I’m sure they wouldn’t care.” Justin slowly stood and went to the bathroom to clean off. He came back in. “Unless you want to do more.” The uncertainty on Nick’s face made him smile. “Me too. Thank God. I felt so guilty even thinking about it.”

“Well, maybe we’ll all get wasted one night and just do it,” Nick said cheerfully as he opened the bedroom door.

“Do what?” JC asked from his seat on the sofa in the living room.

“Get wasted and have a bigass orgy,” Justin answered, straightening his curls as he walked out of the bedroom. Lance choked on his glass of lemonade. JC stared at Justin, then looked at Nick. He shook his head.

“You two corrupt each other.”

“And we’re working on corrupting you, Jayce.” Justin leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed JC hard on the mouth. “Let’s blow this Popsicle stand!” He left the suite. JC stared at his retreating back, reaching up to touch his kiss-swollen lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

 

“This is so nice,” Lance said with a sigh as they were led to their table. They had decided that JC and Lance would pay for a nice dinner on the first night, and Nick and Justin would treat on the last night.

“It is,” JC agreed. He looked at Justin. “You clean up nice.”

Justin grinned. “I know. It’s Nick’s shirt, thought.” Justin smoothed down the dark grey shirt.

“Very nice,” Lance said approvingly. He glanced at Nick, who wore a blue shirt that matched his eyes. “You, too.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Nick replied.

Lance rolled his eyes. “We can’t take you two ANYWHERE.”

JC ordered a glass of wine and watched Justin pout. “God, Justin, you are such a damn lush.”

“I just hate being too young,” Justin griped.

“You’re not the only one,” Lance pointed out.

“Oh, you have two fucking months until your birthday. That sure is FOREVER,” Justin said sarcastically.

“Justin, if you shut up and quit whining for five minutes, I’ll stop at the liquor store on the way back, okay?” JC snapped. Justin shut up, then glanced at Nick, who was putting on his glasses to read the menu. Justin smiled. Nick blushed.

“Knock it off,” he muttered. Justin’s smile broadened.

“What?” Lance asked.

“He thinks it’s sexy when I wear my glasses,” Nick said. JC smiled.

“It is.”

“It is?” Nick asked.

“It IS?” Lance repeated.

“Yeah, it is. You look sexy in your glasses, too,” JC told Lance. He looked back at Nick. “I like when you wear backwards caps, too,” he said shyly.

“Wifebeaters,” Lance said suddenly. Before he could elaborate, the waiter came to take their order.

“What?” Justin asked as soon as the waiter was out of earshot.

“Nick looks hot in wifebeaters. Especially white ones,” Lance mumbled, blushing.

“What about me?” Justin asked. “Don’t I look good in a wifebeater, too?”

“Oh, yes,” Nick and Lance answered together. JC kicked Lance under the table.

Justin looked at JC. “Well?”

“Bandanas,” JC finally admitted. “You look hot with your curls peeking out from under a bandana.” He took a large gulp of wine.

Nick and Justin smirked at each other. “You have really sexy fingers,” Nick told JC.

“And I like when you wear turtlenecks,” Justin added. JC was blushing furiously.

“I just like it when he’s naked,” Lance said calmly. Nick spit iced tea all over himself.

 

Justin watched Lance eat a piece of key lime pie. “What?” Lance asked, fork frozen in the air.

“Nothing. I never said what I thought was hot about you, and I’m trying to pick something.” Justin leaned his chin on one hand, and reached beneath the table with the other. His hand slowly slid up the inside of Nick’s thigh. Nick choked on his chocolate cream pie. “I think it’s your eyes. They’re so expressive.”

JC watched Lance turn six shades of red. It was obvious that Justin still had the ability to affect him. “Well, thanks, Justin,” Lance stammered.

Justin’s fingers fluttered up and over Nick’s groin, then back down again. “And you have a nice ass, too.”

JC glared at Justin. “Curly…”

“Oh, back off, Jayce. You have no ass, so I’ll just have to drool over your fingers and your dimples.” Justin gave Nick a final grope and dug into his ice cream.

 

“I want to walk on the beach,” JC said as they left the restaurant.

“Jayce, I’m tired. The drive was hell, I’m full, and I’m tired,” Justin whined.

“Justin, shut up. You’re just horny and want to get back to get fucked,” Lance snapped. JC’s mouth fell open. Nick’s mouth fell open. Justin’s mouth fell into a pout. “It’s eight blocks, for God’s sake.” He pulled off his socks and shoes. “Go ahead if you want. You have a key. I’m walking on the beach with my sexy boyfriend.”

“Fine,” Justin said sullenly, pulling off his own shoes. JC grinned and yanked off his own shoes. They rolled up their cuffs and picked their way down the beach.

JC was shocked when Lance grabbed his hand. Lance was VERY against public displays of affection. “Lance…what…”

“I don’t care,” Lance said, swinging JC’s hand. “I saw other obviously gay couples. I don’t care. We don’t know anyone here. I love you and I want to walk with you on the beach, holding your hand.” He held JC back so Nick and Justin could walk ahead of them. “I do, you know. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” JC said, sighing. He watched the younger couple race ahead of them. “Justin doesn’t look that tired now.”

“He never does, around Nick,” Lance said, laughing. He bit his bottom lip. “He was flirting with us, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” JC said with a sigh.

“He kisses good, huh?”

“Yeah,” JC said, remembering. Then he blushed. “But you…”

“Don’t explain. I think it’s perfectly normal for us to drool over him…them…” Lance corrected himself, watching Nick throw back his head and laugh. “They’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” JC whispered, watching Lance watch Nick. Lance smiled.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” he quoted.

“If you say my eyes are beautiful…it’s because they’re looking at you…” JC sang quietly.

“You’re so cheesy.” Lance laid his head on JC’s shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

 

“You forgot to stop at the liquor store,” Justin said accusingly to JC once he and Lance arrived at the suite. Nick and Justin were sprawled on the sofa, Justin’s head on Nick’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Justin. I’ll stop tomorrow, I promise,” JC said, yawning.

“Not tomorrow, the next day,” Nick told him. “We ran into some guys who are having a party tomorrow night. We said we’d make an appearance.”

“A party?” JC wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, Jayce, lighten up,” Justin said, wriggling against Nick to get more comfortable.

JC opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by Lance whispering in his ear. “Let them go. We’ll have the place to ourselves tomorrow night.”

“The next day,” JC said weakly, watching Lance walk into the bedroom. “I’ll buy you anything you want, Justin, the next day.”

 

JC was surprisingly the first one awake the next morning. Maybe it was the idea of spending an evening alone with Lance. Maybe it was the way his dick jumped when Lance mumbled in his sleep, snuggling up behind him. JC spent about twenty minutes just watching Lance sleep, kissing his face occasionally. He finally pulled himself out of bed, yanking on his music note pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt.

He made coffee and grabbed the newspaper from the hallway. He was just settling down on the balcony when he heard someone else come out of a bedroom. Nick soon joined him, coffee cup in hand. JC grinned. “I cannot believe you’re wearing those.”

“Why not? If Lance can wear jammies with the fucking LORAX on them, I can wear dolphins.” Nick sat down, admiring his pants. They were aqua with grey dolphins on them. Lance had found them in a catalogue and was able to order them double extra large to fit Nick’s long legs. He added sugar to his coffee and looked out at the water. “Damn, it’s gorgeous out here.”

“Yeah,” JC sighed, handing Nick the sports section of the newspaper without being asked. “This place is like heaven. Justin was right.”

“So…I guess Lance still kinda has a thing for Justin,” Nick said suddenly. JC’s smile faltered.

“Um…yeah, I guess so.”

“Does it bother you?” Nick asked, watching JC. JC tried to shrug.

“Hell, no. Lance loves me.” Nick raised an eyebrow. “Okay, a little. I mean, hello, he IS Justin. You know how awesome he is.”

Nick grinned. “Yeah, I do. And I know he loves me. But…he’s attracted to Lance, too.” JC’s eyes widened. “What? You know Lance is hot.”

“Hell, yeah, I know it!” JC said, and Nick laughed. Nick leaned in close to JC.

“We think you’re hot, too.” His hand was on JC’s knee and JC blushed.

“Not me.”

“Jayce…” Nick’s hand crept up the inside of JC’s leg. “We’re all consenting adults here…what if things…happened?”

“Happened?” JC squeaked.

“Think about it, JC.” Nick’s red lips trailed up JC’s jawbone. “I’d love to feel your fingers on me…IN me…Justin, too. And Lance…I’d love for you to share him with us.” Nick’s tongue flicked out over JC’s earlobe. “It wouldn’t leave this place. It would only be for this vacation. I know you and Lance are together…but wouldn’t it be fun?” Nick’s mouth sought out JC’s. “We could just play together…you guys are the people I trust most in the world.”

“God…” JC panted, grabbing the edge of the table as Nick’s hand trailed over the front of his pajama bottoms.

 

“Lance.” Justin bounced on the edge of the bed. “Wake up.”

“Don’t you have a boy to fuck?” Lance grumbled. He buried his head under a pillow.

“No. He’s already up. Can I fuck you?” Justin lay down and grabbed the pillow. Lance stared at him.

“Shut up.”

“What? Simple question. Nick wants to fuck JC. I wanna fuck you. Wouldn’t mind testing out JC, either.”

“Are you on drugs, Justin?” Lance sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at the erection. Morning pee erection. Nothing more. He kept telling himself that.

“No…just high on life. And you.” Justin pushed Lance back down, straddling his waist. “I know you still have a woody for me, Lance. And I know Nick’s interested. And I know I’m interested. And I bet JC would be interested in whatever YOU’RE interested in.” He kissed Lance, stroking the roof of Lance’s mouth with his tongue. “Think about it, Poofu-Bear.”

 

Nick was off the balcony and off to find Justin before JC trusted his legs. He stood and slowly made his way into the suite. He could hear Justin and Nick loudly singing in the shower and sighed with relief. He headed to the bedroom and heard that shower running as well. He took off his clothes and slowly slipped in behind Lance. “Hey, sexy boy.”

“Mmm…hey.” Lance leaned back against JC and they kissed. “Um…” Lance slowly turned around. JC recognized the confused look in his eyes.

“Justin talk to you?”

“You could say that.” Lance sighed with relief. “Nick?” JC nodded. “What’s going on?”

“They want us. We are just that sexy,” JC said with a grin. Lance smiled back.

“It IS flattering.”

“And they are kinda hot, in a young, immature, thoughtless kinda way,” JC said, soaping up a washcloth and running it over Lance’s chest. Lance closed his eyes. “But I’m thinking more about tonight.” Lance’s eyes flew open. “I want us to make love tonight, Lance. I think we’re ready.”

Lance kissed JC, his tongue slowly playing against JC’s mouth. “God…JC…I thought you’d never ask.”


	5. Chapter 5

Five

 

Lance looked up from the lettuce he was chopping for a salad. “He is NEVER gonna let you out the door like that.”

“What?” Justin turned around, trying to see what was wrong. “Do I offend?” He reached around Lance to grab a piece of lettuce.

Lance inhaled Justin’s cologne, which he personally had nicknamed Liquid Fuck, and slapped Justin’s hand. “Get out. This is for our dinner.”

“YOUR dinner? Don’t WE get dinner?” Justin pouted and Lance forced himself to look away.

“You can go get pizza before your party or something. JC and I are having a nice dinner, which will be on the table in thirty-five minutes. Your asses will be OUT of here in thirty minutes,” Lance said sternly, opening the oven and peeking inside.

“Whatever. Now, tell me again, why do I look like shit?”

“You don’t look like shit,” Lance began. “I…”

“Hey, sexy. Something’s hot in this kitchen and it ain’t the oven.” JC crept up behind Lance, kissing Lance’s neck. He did a double-take as he looked at Justin. “Nick’s never gonna let you out the door dressed like that.”

“What the FUCK is wrong with my clothes?” Justin almost screamed. He looked down at his low-riding faded blue jeans, held up by a thick brown belt. His black wifebeater didn’t quite meet the waist of the jeans. Over top, he wore a short sleeved button-up black shirt, which he didn’t have buttoned. A gold cross, a Christmas present from Lance, dangled at his neck. A single good hoop adorned his ear, and he wore his favorite brown sandals. “Is it the sandals?”

“No…I like the sandals,” Lance answered, dropping sliced carrots over the lettuce. “It’s just that…”

“Okay, I’m ready.” Nick came out of the bedroom. He sniffed. “Mmm…dinner?”

“Not for us, babe. It’s for JC,” Justin said, rolling his eyes. “I love when you wear that shirt. It brings out your eyes.”

Nick looked down at his blue shirt and shrugged, fiddling with a pocket on his khaki cargo shorts. “I…” He finally took a good look at Justin. “You’re not going out dressed like that.”

JC and Lance laughed. Justin sighed with exasperation. JC went over and gave Justin a hug. “You look too fuckable, Justin. THAT’S what’s wrong.”

“Oh, is THAT all?” Justin said, laughing. “Don’t worry, Nicky. This booty is ALL yours. I promise.” He grabbed another piece of lettuce. “Let’s get going. I’m starving and Lance is being selfish.” He licked behind Lance’s ear, gave JC a kiss on the cheek, then sauntered out of the suite. Nick tugged on his sneakers as he walked.

“Don’t be too late, kids,” Lance said cheerfully. Nick kissed Lance’s cheek and gave JC’s butt a squeeze.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, kids,” he said on his way out the door.

“Like that leaves much!” JC yelled after him.

 

“Lance, you didn’t have to do this,” JC said, sighing as he sat down at the table.

“God, JC, it’s just pork chops and baked potatoes,” Lance said, handing JC the salt and butter for his potato.

“Still…no one’s ever treated me like this,” JC said shyly. Lance looked at him.

“Josh, when we first met, the very first day, Nick told me that you had just been dumped. You never mention it. Can I ask?”

JC toyed with his knife. “Well…it was this older guy, Kevin…when I was like a freshman, he was a senior. He took five years to graduate because his dad had gotten sick and he had to skip classes for a while. Anyway…I fell hard and fast. He was in the music department, and I just worshipped him.” He slowly buttered his potato. “Let’s just say I got used. Hard. Fast. He fucked me like I was just some toy put on this earth to please him, and all the while he was sweet-talking me to get what he wanted. I was so stupid.”

Lance put his silverware down. “Josh, no. You fell hard and he didn’t catch you. He was a dickhead. I promise I’ll never EVER use you like that.”

“I believe you,” JC said softly.

“And if I ever meet this guy, I’ll castrate him so fast he’ll be singing soprano before he knows what the fuck hit him,” Lance said calmly, and JC laughed.

 

JC helped Lance wash dishes, trying his best to keep his mind out of the bedroom. Lance. He was going to make love to Lance. The thought scared the hell out of him. “You okay?” Lance asked, and JC jumped.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Lance put a hand on JC’s shoulder. “Josh…we can wait.”

“No…I want this,” JC told him. Lance dried the last dish and took JC’s hand.

“Then let’s not waste any time.” He led JC into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. He went to his suitcase and pulled out a box of condoms and a tube of lubricant. He turned around, blushing. “I guess…uh…I came prepared for this.”

JC couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, you did.”

Lance came back to him, taking JC’s face in his hands. “God…Josh…you are so damn beautiful.” He began to kiss JC and JC pulled him closer, resting his hands on Lance’s waist. Lance moaned as JC’s hands slid down. They pressed together, their cocks hard and rubbing together through their clothing. JC pulled away and tugged his shirt off. Lance swallowed deeply, reaching out to caress JC’s smooth chest as JC pulled at his shirt. When they were shirtless, they kissed once more, tongues flickering over red lips as hands wandered. JC sat on the edge of the bed, kissing Lance’s stomach as he undid Lance’s jeans and slid them down. His eyes widened as he saw that Lance was naked underneath. He looked up and Lance winked at him.

“Lance,” JC murmured, stroking Lance’s cock before he took it in his mouth.

“Jesus…Josh, yes…” Lance gasped, his hands running through JC’s hair. JC moaned around him, his long fingers moving up and down with his mouth. “Wait…oh GOD…please…” Lance finally pulled away. “I don’t want this to be over before it starts.” He pulled JC up and slid JC’s pants down almost in one move. He then pushed JC down until they were both on the bed.

The room seemed to be filled with sounds of kissing and loving words. The words were soon overcome by panting and gasping for breath. “Lance…” JC slowly fell onto his back. “Please…I can’t wait…you’re driving me crazy.”

“No,” Lance said, kissing JC’s chest.

“NO?”

“You’re gonna make love to me. I want you inside me, Josh. You’re no one’s bottom boy. That may have been what Kevin made you, but you’re not that for me. Eventually I’ll make love to you, but you’re doing it tonight.”

JC actually began to shake. Him? Make love to Lance? The idea of the fantasy was almost enough for him to go limp. “I…I can’t…you’re…”

“I’m not that dream, Josh.” Lance stroked JC as he kissed JC’s shoulder. “I’m the reality.”

The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion for JC. Somehow Lance got a condom on him, and he sighed as Lance’s hands worked the lubricant over him. He didn’t remember putting lubricant on his own fingers, but he clearly remembered Lance’s scream of pleasure as JC slowly worked his fingers inside. Lance was soon begging, almost crying as he asked JC to please make love to him. Lance was hot, Lance was tight, Lance was everything JC had dreamt of and more. But he had never dreamed of the way Lance would touch his face with trembling fingers, had never dreamed of the way that Lance would arch his back, cumming hard from JC’s lovemaking alone. When he finally came inside of Lance, JC realized that reality was much better than any dream could have been.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

 

Lance stretched and yawned, smiling as his naked body rubbed up against JC. JC had made love to him again later in the night, and they had finally fallen asleep in each other’s arms. JC was sleeping peacefully, his hair falling over his cheek. Lance gently brushed away the hair, kissed JC’s cheek, then got out of bed. He pulled on JC’s music note jammy pants, tripping over them as he stood. He sighed, then pulled them off again. He didn’t want to kill himself just for sentimental reasons. He put on a pair of shorts and wandered out into the living room. He was shocked to see Justin sitting out on the balcony, still in his clothing from the night before.

“Justin?” Lance whispered. Justin didn’t turn around.

“Hey.”

Lance sat down, shivering slightly in the morning breeze. “I thought you’d still be in bed. What time did you guys get back in?”

“I think it was around four. I didn’t go to bed.”

“You didn’t go to bed?” Lance pulled his chair closer to Justin. “Justin, it’s like eight-thirty. Why haven’t you slept? Where’s Nick?”

“In bed,” Justin said in a lifeless tone, and Lance could smell the alcohol that lingered over Justin like a cloud.

“Let me make some coffee, okay?” Lance stood.

“Whatever.”

Lance quickly made coffee, and also pulled on a sweatshirt. He handed a mug to Justin. “I know you don’t like coffee, but I bet you need it.”

“Yeah.” Justin let the steam bathe his face.

“What happened, Justin?”

“We were at the party, okay, we were there, and I was dancin, right? You know, just getting my groove on. Some girls were dancing by me but not WITH me, at least not in my mind. So I look for Nick, and he’s talking to the guy tending bar…it was his party. I think his name was Eric. So like an hour later I come over and say hi…they’re talking football…so I go back to dancing. Next thing I know, Nick’s standing with his back against the wall and Eric’s talking to him…except he’s got one hand against the wall, right next to Nick’s head.”

“Oh, no.” Lance knew where this was heading.

“And so, okay, we’re drinking so I’m like maybe I am seeing things. Next thing I know, Eric’s leading Nick into one of the bedrooms.”

“Fuck,” Lance breathed.

“So, I slowly open the door, and Eric was making a move, so I hit him.” Justin looked down at his bruised knuckles. “I hit him and Nick went ballistic on me. Like he was angry I interrupted.” Justin began to sniffle. “So…I…I went out on the beach…and like an hour later he comes and gets me and says we were coming home. He doesn’t talk to me, and then he just goes in the bedroom and shuts the door.”

“Oh, Justin.” Lance took Justin’s mug and put it on the table. He pulled Justin into a hug. He knew Justin was still slightly drunk, but he also knew it didn’t lessen the hurt. “I’m sure you’ll work it out.”

“You think so?” Justin wiped away his tears. Lance nodded and smiled. “Okay. You always know what’s right.” Justin looked at Lance for a long moment, then kissed him. Lance allowed the kiss, even allowed Justin to slip his tongue into his mouth, before he finally pulled away.

“Go shower or sleep or something, okay? You’ll talk to Nick and it will be fine.”

“We can talk now…then you guys can go back to kissing.” Nick stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“Nick…wait,” Lance said, standing.

“No…it’s okay. I don’t mind that, honestly, Lance.” He turned on Justin. “Why the FUCK did you punch Eric in the head last night?”

“He was hitting on you!” Justin said, standing up.

“Did it ever occur to you that I could stand up for myself?”

“I…he…you didn’t seem to WANT to,” Justin said quietly.

“Maybe it was nice to be the center of someone’s attention, since you were all over everyone on the damn dance floor,” Nick snapped.

“Okay, I’m gonna go find Josh. Bye.” Lance slipped around Nick and headed for the safety of his bedroom.

“Me? I…I was just dancing. Why didn’t you dance with me?”

“Because I don’t dance. Not like you do, Justin. Not in any way that looks good. I would have made a fool of you AND me. So I started talking to Eric. Yes, he hit on me. But I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.” Nick ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck, but you’re immature sometimes.”

“Fuck you,” Justin said, feeling as if Nick had slapped him. “Why do I love you? Remind me again.” He shoved past Nick, heading for Lance and JC’s bedroom.

“Because I know you at your worst and love you anyway,” Nick said. Justin froze. “And because you know every fucked up thing about me and love ME anyway. Even when I fuck up.” Justin turned around. “I wouldn’t have let him do anything, Justin. I’m yours. Don’t you get that? I know we’re young, but you’re the one I want to be with. God…get that through your curly head.” Nick gave a half-smile. Justin sniffled and angrily wiped his nose on the tail of his shirt. “You look like hell. You need a shower and a nap.”

“Okay,” Justin said in a small voice.

Suddenly JC came barreling out of the bedroom. He flew at Nick, tackling him so hard he fell over the back of the sofa. “What the hell?” Nick cried.

“You’re an ass. You don’t fuck around on Justin right in front of him, you fat bastard!” JC screamed, punching Nick in the stomach.

“OW!” Nick grabbed JC by the hair, pulling him away.

“I’m sorry! I just said what you told me and he went ballistic!” Lance told Justin. Justin grabbed JC by the waist, pulling him off Nick.

“Jayce, it’s okay. I’m fine. It was a misunderstanding. I’m fine.” Justin’s tone was soothing as he wrapped his arms around JC’s chest to hold him back. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t fuck with my best friend, Carter,” JC yelled.

“Why? Because you want to do it?” Nick yelled back.

Justin shoved JC back into the bedroom. Lance dragged Nick out onto the balcony. An hour passed.

 

“He didn’t mean it,” Lance said soothingly.

“This whole entire penthouse is a soap opera gone wrong,” Nick muttered, drinking some of Justin’s coffee. “We’re a bunch of girls…I swear.”

“Yeah, we are,” Lance grinned.

“I didn’t fuck around on him, Lance.”

“I know you didn’t. Josh is just…overprotective…when it comes to Justin.”

“I am not gonna play him, Lance!”

“We know that. It’s just…JC knows that it’s a big deal for Justin to even investigate the…gay…side of himself. He’s still kinda clueless. So JC feels like he needs to defend him.”

“He’s good at it. I didn’t mean what I said to him…about wanting to fuck Justin.”

“Sure he wants to fuck him. Me too,” Lance said cheerfully, and Nick had to smile. “And you’re not fat. Sometimes it’s nice to hug someone comfy like you rather than skinny like Josh.”

“You leaving Jayce for me?” Nick said. Lance chuckled.

“Hardly.”

 

“Bastard. Playing you at a fucking PARTY…where you guys don’t even KNOW anyone,” JC griped, pacing.

“Jayce, you’re making me nervous. Stop pacing.”

“I will rip out every fake blond hair and shove it up his nose until he suffocates,” JC growled.

“JC, we are fine. I love him, he loves me, we were both drunk and stupid.” Justin yawned. “I really need a shower and nap, Jayce.”

“I mean, why the hell did we let him into our lives, anyway? We were fine…me and you and Lance.”

“Yeah, but it’s more fun as a quadrangle then a triangle, Jayce. That way while you’re fucking Nick, I can fuck Lance, or something,” Justin tried. JC ignored him. “Jayce, I’m having Nick’s baby.”

JC froze. Justin grinned. “You’re a dick,” JC said, but he grinned as well. “I should apologize. He’s not fat. He’s just right.”

“Yeah, he is,” Justin said dreamily. “That ghetto booty…”

“Go take a shower.” JC dragged Justin off the bed and opened the door. Lance was waiting on the other side, glaring.

“Go apologize, Attila,” he snapped at JC. JC hung his head and went to the balcony.

“I’m sorry I punched you. I’m sorry I called you fat.”

“It’s okay. We can’t all be skinny like you.” Nick gave JC a hug. “And I’m sorry I said you wanna fuck Justin even if we all know it’s true.” JC punched Nick again, but in a friendly way.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

 

“I’m not gonna buy him booze tonight,” JC said drowsily. He scooted down closer, his head on Lance’s lap. “Tomorrow. Today we all need to recuperate.”

“Did someone get worn out last night?” Lance teased gently, one hand stroking JC’s hair, the other changing channels on the remote.

“Yeah.” JC yawned and moved his head to kiss Lance’s hand.

“Then you nap. I’ll waken you when I decide I need to pee,” Lance said, grinning down at JC. It was almost lunchtime. They didn’t feel like hitting the beach, and Nick and Justin had gone back to bed.

“Love you,” JC said sleepily.

“Love you, too, Josh.” Lance continued to stroke JC’s hair as he fell asleep.

 

“Hey.” Nick appeared from the bedroom and Lance woke with a start.

“Hey. I musta dozed off.” He stretched as best he could with JC stretched out. Nick flopped down on Lance’s other side, fitting himself between Lance and the arm of the sofa. “Sleep good?”

“Better than last night. I just can’t sleep as well without him next to me,” Nick admitted. Lance nodded.

“I understand that.” He looked down at JC, who was still asleep. “I should get up and do something about food. It’s what…two?”

“Two-thirty,” Nick told him, yawning and stretching. He looked down at JC, playing with JC’s hair. “You two are so good together. You’re both mellow…me and Justin…God, one of these days we are gonna KILL each other.”

“We’ll stop you, I promise,” Lance said, then laughed quietly.

Nick stroked Lance’s hair with his other hand. “You guys are too good to us,” he said softly. His thumb slid down to caress Lance’s ear. “Too good,” he repeated.

Lance swallowed deeply. “I think you should kiss me.”

“You think so?” Nick raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“Yeah. You and Justin are being cockteases…and I just want you to know it has been noticed and filed away for further use,” Lance said bravely. Nick smiled again and bent forward.

Nick’s lips slowly trailed across Lance’s mouth before his tongue slid inside. Lance sighed against the kiss, his fingers involuntarily clenching in JC’s hair. He whimpered as Nick stroked the roof of his mouth with his tongue. Lance’s mouth took a gentle hold of Nick’s tongue, sucking it lightly. It was Nick’s turn to moan, and the sound made Lance hard. Nick’s large hand slid around the back of Lance’s head, holding him tight for more passionate kisses.

“God, Lance, you’re poking me in the head,” JC mumbled, and Lance pulled away, blushing. “But don’t stop…that was hot.”

Nick giggled and Lance was mortified. What the hell was he thinking, kissing Nick with JC right in his damn lap? “Sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be. Do it again.” JC slowly sat up.

“God…they’ve infected you, too,” Lance said, pretending to be disgusted. “I’m gonna get some lunch together.” He stood on shaky legs, walking away from JC and Nick’s giggles.

 

“Did you know that JC gets turned on when you make out with his boyfriend?” Nick said over a late lunch. Justin spit out his tuna salad sandwich. JC spit out his tea. Lance choked on a potato chip. “What? Just making conversation.”

“You two are impossible,” Lance said, sighing. “Don’t you get enough from each other?”

“Don’t bring me into this. I was asleep,” Justin said quickly.

“And I heard you moaning Lance’s name in your sleep,” Nick said, and Justin blushed. “God…what are we so afraid of? We’re all young, horny, and gay or bisexual. Why don’t we just do the big orgy thing and be done with it?”

“You’re high,” JC said, staring at him.

“What? Am I the only sexually mature one here?” Nick asked, looking around. Justin laughed out loud and Nick glared at him.

“Oh. Ahem. Sorry.” Justin hid his laughter in his glass of tea.

“Tomorrow JC buys the booze…we have a big old drunken slumber party and see what happens.” Nick looked around the table. “Is there anyone here who can honestly say they’re not interested?”

“I’m not interested,” JC said, and three pair of eyes looked at him. “Okay, so I’m a bad liar. Yeah, I am.”

“You are?” Justin gasped. “I thought…you…”

“I know you think I’m an old, anal-retentive asshole at times, Justin, but I’m human. I have to sit and watch you and Nick prance around all over each other all the time. If you’re offering a piece of that, hell, I’ll take it.”

Lance could have fallen onto the floor. He stared at JC. “Whoa,” he whispered. JC looked at him and blushed.

“Unless…uh…unless Lance isn’t interested, then I’m not either.”

Nick and Justin laughed, the serious mood broken. “Dude, you are SO whipped,” Justin said, reaching for more chips.

“I am not!” JC said, insulted.

“You are, too…you got your dick into Lance and now he owns you,” Nick added. JC kicked him under the table. Lance put his chin in a hand and grinned.

“He does not.”

“You have “Lance Bass’ Bitch” tattooed on your ass, don’t you?” Justin continued, and JC howled in protest. Nick and Justin dissolved into laughter and even Lance had to grin.

“Fine. Then none of you can touch that ass,” JC said, and laughter stopped. He grinned. “Gotcha.”


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

 

By some weird miracle, JC was the first one awake the next morning. Lance was curled up tight against him, an arm tossed over JC’s slender waist. JC smiled, stretched, then bathed Lance’s face with kisses. Lance moaned and rolled away, giving JC the opportunity to get out of bed.

It was eleven o’clock, and the sun was already warm as JC walked out onto the balcony to drink his coffee. He drank the coffee, read through the newspaper, then decided to get outside in the nice weather. He pulled on shorts and a tank top, scribbled a note to Lance which he left on the refrigerator, then went out of the suite.

JC headed to the small downtown area, window shopping as he walked. He stopped at the liquor store and placed an order, billing it to their hotel. The man promised the order would be delivered by five. He then wandered down to the small market and bought a bunch of chips and snacks. He knew that Justin liked to eat as he drank, and that Lance liked to snack AFTER he drank. He lugged his purchases back to the hotel, asked the front desk to watch them, then went out to sit on the beach.

“Hey there.”

JC shielded his eyes from the sun. “Hey…Alison, right?”

“Yeah. You’re Josh.” He nodded and she sat down next to him. “Where are you friends?”

“Still asleep, last time I checked. I came out to run errands and decided to just sit for a bit.”

“Yeah.” She sat quietly for a moment. “You never let me buy you that drink.”

“Well, I…” JC started to lie, then decided the hell with it. “My boyfriend saw me talking to you and got a little pissed.”

She grinned. “The jealous type, huh?”

“I had no idea he had it in him,” JC told her, and she giggled.

“Well, you can tell him that he has no worries about me. I understand perfectly. And you’re quite the catch.” She patted his arm. “I’m gonna go jogging. Wanna come?”

“No, thank you. I need to get back inside in a bit,” he said.

“Okay…later, Josh.” She stood, stretched, and began to run down the beach. JC smiled. He was “quite the catch.”

 

“Stop it right now, or I’m telling Jayce!” JC heard Justin scream as he approached the door of the suite.

“Oh, yeah, he’s SO scary,” he heard Lance say.

“We could take him,” Nick added.

“GIMME! You GUYS! You are ASSHOLES!” Justin whined. “He’s gonna kick your ass for me! He already tried to kick yours, Nicky, and you’re no big threat, Lance. Gimme.”

“Nope.” JC heard Lance’s chuckle. JC kicked the door and all sound ceased. The door opened.

“Jayce!” Justin quickly took some of the bags from JC. “They won’t give me my cereal!” Justin pouted and put his head on JC’s shoulder.

“Carry that to the kitchen, please,” JC ordered. Justin frowned and Lance and Nick grinned. He took the purchases to the kitchen. JC followed, putting down his own bags. He looked at Nick, who was holding a box of Cap’n Crunch, and Lance, who was trying to hide the Lucky Charms. “So…I’m not scary, huh?” He asked Lance. Lance paled slightly.

“Well…I…”

“Give me the cereal.” JC held out his hand. Lance sighed and gave him the box. “Nick.”

“He’s such a baby. He…”

“Nick.”

“Fuck,” Nick muttered, giving JC the box.

“Justin, get two bowls and the milk,” JC said, his eyes never leaving Lance’s face. Justin eagerly got the things together. “Go into your bedroom. Nick and Lance are going to put the groceries away while we have cereal.” He followed Justin into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“God…he’s like some sort of drill sergeant,” Nick snapped, tossing bags of chips into the cupboards.

“And we all listen,” Lance said, shaking his head.

 

“My hero.” Justin tossed his bowl onto the floor and snuggled close to JC. JC rolled his eyes.

“You are SUCH a spoiled brat, Justin. I save your cereal, I buy you alcohol…”

“You did?” Justin almost squealed. “I love you BEST.”

“You do?”

“For now,” Justin added, and JC laughed.

 

“Justin just squealed,” Nick said, and Lance froze in his work.

“Are you sure?”

“Lance, I make the child squeal on a regular basis. I know what it sounds like.”

“And that was JC laughing.”

The two blonds looked at each other. “Are they getting it on without us?” Nick asked.

“No…they wouldn’t. They wouldn’t…would they?” Lance asked.

As one they went to the door, pounding on it. “Let us in!” Nick screamed.

 

“What do they want?” JC asked. Justin grinned a lazy grin.

“Jayce…oh GOD…just like that…Nick never does that to me…” he said loudly.

“WHAT? I do too do that…whatever he’s doing!” Nick yelled and JC laughed.

“You’d better unlock the door before they break it down,” JC said, and Nick did as he asked. Nick and Lance almost fell in the door.

“Hi,” JC said, slowly running a hand up and down Justin’s bare arm. “Need something?”

“You…he…he said Justin squealed!” Lance said quickly.

“He did!” Nick exclaimed.

JC and Justin rolled their eyes. “Whatever.” JC stood and stretched. “I should put some lunch together.”

“I had lunch. Cereal. Let’s start drinking!” Justin bounced up and down on the bed.

“Damn lush,” Lance grumbled. He grabbed JC’s arm. “C’mon. I’m taking a shower and you’re taking one with me. I can’t trust you out of my sight for five minutes.”

“Yeah…shower with hot sexy boyfriend…that would suck,” JC said, grinning as Lance dragged him to their bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

 

“JC, make dinner,” Justin ordered from his seat on the sofa. He stroked Nick’s hair. Nick snuggled closer, his head in Justin’s lap. They had been drinking for about two hours.

“Yeah. Dinner.”

“Why me?” JC whined, spinning an empty vodka bottle on the coffee table. “I always cook.”

“Excuse me?” Lance said, smacking his leg.

“Okay, not always. Nick should cook.”

“JUSTIN should cook. He’s youngest,” Nick reminded them all.

“Yeah. Justin.”

“I can’t cook!”

“I’m not even hungry,” JC said.

“Me either,” Lance said.

“Get some snacks,” Nick told Justin.

“Fine. Fuck y’all.” He shoved Nick off of him and stood, weaving slightly.

“In what order would you like to do that?” Lance asked sweetly. Justin stood by him, a hand slowly toying with Lance’s hair as he thought. “Um…you first. Definitely. Nick next…Jayce last.” He wandered to the kitchen and came back with chips, a bottle of Jim Beam, and four small glasses. “Let’s play a game.” He fell onto the floor by the coffee table. “C’mon.” He waved his hand in the air and Nick rolled onto the floor from the sofa. “Jayce, get your booty, or lack thereof, down here.”

“Let’s make the baby happy,” Lance said, falling down next to Justin. He tugged on JC’s leg until he sat down as well.

“Okay…this game is called…” Justin was blank. “I don’t know what it’s called but we’re gonna play it. Ya go around in a circle and each person says a statement. If you have never done it, ya don’t drink. If you HAVE done it, ya drink and ya talk.”

“Like what?” Nick asked. Justin sighed and poured shots for everyone.

“I have fucked a girl.”

Lance watched the others drink. “What? I’m gay…I’ve never done the nasty with a girl.”

“Okay, Lance, your turn,” Justin told him, leaning back against Nick. Lance sighed and scratched his head.

“I have gotten a blowjob from someone whose name I didn’t know.”

There was silence for a moment, then JC slowly drank. Justin’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell open as Lance drank as well. “WHO?” Justin demanded of JC.

“Dumbass, I didn’t know his name,” JC said.

“WHEN?”

“At a party…in high school,” JC said, blushing. He looked at Lance.

“Alex,” Lance said finally. “Before I knew his name.”

“Damn,” Justin said, looking at Lance. “Jayce, go.”

“I lust after someone who isn’t my boyfriend,” JC said with an evil grin. Everyone picked up their glasses and drank. “Bunch of horny bastards.”

 

“New game,” Nick announced a half hour later. “I have a new game.” He struggled to sit up. “Lance, come here.”

“No. Why?” JC asked, putting a hand on Lance’s leg protectively.

“Oh, lighten up, Chasez. Come here, Lancey…come here, baby boy…” Nick cooed. Lance grinned and sat on the sofa next to Nick. “Okay…the rule is to get Lance to moan.”

“What?” JC gasped.

“What?” Justin said, slowly smiling.

“Ya gotta get him to moan so we ALL can hear it. And JC has to go first.” Nick looked at Lance. “And it’s YOUR job to keep from doing it, okay?”

“I can do that,” Lance said, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. He smiled at JC, who sat down next to him. “Hi, Josh.”

“Hi, Lance.” JC tossed his long legs over Lance’s lap. He smiled lazily. “I enjoyed last night.” Lance nodded. JC slowly moved his knee back and forth. “I enjoyed it a lot…and I hope we can do it again real soon.”

“JC, you suck at this. You’re not gonna make him moan.” Justin grabbed JC and yanked him off the sofa. “Go, Nick.”

Nick knelt in front of Lance, his hands on Lance’s knees. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Lance said almost shyly. He reached down, the alcohol making him brave. He brushed Nick’s bangs from his eyes. Nick took Lance’s hand and kissed the knuckles.

“You’re sexy. Like an understated sexy…ya know?” Nick’s hands slid up the inside of Lance’s thighs. Lance squirmed. “I bet you fuck real good…don’t you, Lance? I bet you know just how to hit that sweet spot…know just how to make a man squirm, don’t ya?” Nick licked his lips, lightly biting down on his bottom lip. Lance’s green eyes moved down to Nick’s lips, and he didn’t look away. Nick grinned. “Oh, ya like that, Lancey? Like my mouth…I bet my mouth would look real good around your cock…” Lance clenched his hands into fists.

“Move.” Justin shoved Nick and he toppled over.

“Hey! I was close!”

“Hardly.” Justin straddled Lance’s legs and sat on his lap. “Lance…I want you to fuck me,” he whispered before kissing Lance. Lance moaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

 

“NO FAIR!” JC yelled. “You said NOTHING about kissing!”

“Definitely not fair,” Nick added, but Justin ignored him. Lance slid his hands around to cup Justin’s ass as Justin’s hands fisted in Lance’s short hair. Lance moaned again and rolled them so they were laying down on the sofa.

“Ya know, I don’t think they care about fair,” JC pointed out to Nick. Nick nodded.

“I think you’re right. Guys…take it to the bedroom,” Nick suggested. Lance’s hand was up under Justin’s shirt, running over the smooth skin. JC saw Justin capture Lance’s tongue and suck on it.

“Fuck,” he whispered, incredibly turned on. Somewhere in his alcohol-tweaked brain, he knew he should stop it, stop the insanity, but the rest of his body was very quickly overriding that thought. It was too hot to stop it.

“Seriously…guys…lube…condoms…bedroom…” Nick murmured in Justin’s ear. Justin groaned, pulled Nick’s head down for a kiss, then turned back to Lance. Lance yanked at Justin’s shirt and Justin wormed his way out of it. Lance slid down, greedy lips circling around a nipple.

“Oh, fuck…” Justin panted, arching his back.

“I think you’d better go get the stuff, Jayce. They’re not going anywhere,” Nick said, sitting down on the floor and unashamedly staring.

“Screw you, Carter. I’m not going anywhere. YOU go get it,” JC said. Nick sighed.

“We’ll both go. Nothing will happen until we come back with it anyway. No one’s THAT drunk.” Nick stumbled to his feet, dragging JC with him.

They went into Lance and JC’s room and JC dug out the lubricant and condoms. When they came back out, Lance had Justin totally naked and was kneeling between his legs, sucking him. “I thought you said nothing would happen!” JC screamed.

“I didn’t think Lance would…daymn…” Nick said weakly, watching his boyfriend’s head tilt back as his eyes fluttered closed. He grabbed onto JC. “I think I might pass out.”

JC shrugged him off and fell to his knees next to Lance. “Baby…here…” JC pushed the lubricant into Lance’s hand. Lance pulled away from Justin and kissed JC passionately.

“Do you…want me…to stop?” Lance asked JC between kisses.

“Fuck, no,” JC told him.

“You’d better not fucking stop!” Justin yelled. Lance smiled and kissed JC again. He continued to kiss JC as he lubed his fingers and slowly started to work them into Justin. “Oh…” he gasped. “Lance…”

“You’re so fucking hot,” JC whispered to Lance, sucking on his ear as he slid a second finger inside.

“Lance…please…”

“You beg like a girl, Timberlake,” Nick said, getting on the floor near Justin’s head. “No wonder Lance wants to fuck you, you little whore.” Justin whimpered and arched against Lance’s fingers. “You just spread so fucking easy, whore…he’s gonna just flip you over and fuck the hell out of you and you’ll love it, won’t you…”

“Yes…Lance…please…” Justin panted. Lance moved away and Justin rolled over, knees sliding down onto the floor. Nick’s eyes met JC’s, and they changed places.

“He likes it hard and fast, Lance…” Nick murmured, sliding the condom onto Lance and stroking him. Lance hissed in a breath and let Nick kiss him. “You hit that spot and he’ll cum just from your fucking.”

“Lance is good, Justin,” JC whispered. “He is so damn good.”

“Jayce…ah…” Justin moaned as Lance slowly slid inside. Justin leaned on the sofa, grasping at the pillows. JC grabbed one of his hands and held it, slowly kissing the back of Justin’s neck.

“So good…” JC whispered again.

Lance pulled out and slid in again. “Harder…I’m telling you Lance…he likes it like that…” Nick promised. Lance slammed in. Justin arched his back, moaning. “Fuck him hard, Lance.”

Lance grasped Justin’s hips, slamming into him as hard as he could. Justin held onto JC’s hands, grunting slightly at the force of Lance’s thrusts. JC kissed him, holding his head still so he could suck on Justin’s slightly pouting lips. “God…Justin…you’re so hot…so beautiful…” JC murmured, wishing desperately to be Lance at that moment.

“God…he’s so…I can’t hold on…” Lance said, closing his eyes. Nick moved to put his head by Justin’s ear.

“Cum…Justin…you whore…cum for him…” Nick said in a low voice that no one but Justin knew he possessed. Justin knew that voice and it unleashed something inside of him.

“Oh…fuck…Lance…” Justin bit down on his bottom lip and came.

JC moved to Lance’s side, tenderly kissing him. He knew that tenderness during sex was incredibly erotic to Lance, and Lance was soon grabbing Justin’s hips as hard as he could. JC could taste the alcohol on Lance’s lips, and he gently sucked Lance’s tongue. Lance came, shudders wracking his body. He slowly pulled out, collapsing into JC’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

 

“I need a drink,” Justin panted, his voice muffled by the sofa cushions.

“I’ll get you some water.” Nick stood and went to the kitchen.

“Not what I wanted, but it’s a start.” Justin slowly sat up, then stood. He went to the bathroom he shared with Nick. JC looked down at Lance.

“You okay?” JC stroked Lance’s face.

“Yeah,” Lance said weakly, then grinned. “Damn.”

“I second that,” JC said. Nick handed Lance a glass.

“You look like you need a drink, too. Vodka and orange juice.”

Lance gratefully took the glass and gulped it down. “Thanks,” he whispered. He climbed up onto the sofa and looked at JC. “Maybe I drank too much.”

“You can never drink too much!” Justin said cheerfully, returning in a pair of boxers. “The evening has just begun.”

Lance groaned and closed his eyes. “I need a nap.”

“Then you take a nap, baby.” JC covered Lance with a blanket. “We’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Don’t do anything…don’t want to miss it…” Lance said drowsily.

“What a boring drunk,” Justin said, giggling as he collapsed on the floor. He pulled a pillow down from the sofa and laid his head down. “Boring…” he repeated. He stared at the ceiling, fascinated by the patterns in the tile.

JC sighed and went into the kitchenette. He poured himself a tall glass of straight vodka and took a big gulp. “Lance should be the one feeling guilty, NOT you,” Nick said softly. “And you feel guilty.”

“I don’t…feel guilty.” Words were becoming harder to form and JC thought hard before he spoke. “I just…”

“You feel guilty because you wanted to be doing that to Justin,” Nick continued to whisper. JC sighed.

“Why aren’t you drunk yet?”

“I’m on my way…and there’s a lot more body for the alcohol to work through, remember?” Nick said with a grin. He rubbed JC’s arm. “It’s okay that it turned you on. Fuck, it turned ME on…I wanted to jump right in there.”

JC smiled and drank the rest of his vodka. “What if this night is a mistake?”

“Don’t think about that.” Nick took the glass and set it down. His hands cupped JC’s face and he kissed him. “Think about me.”

“Nick,” JC moaned, his arms going around Nick’s waist. They kissed and kissed, Nick’s hands running through JC’s soft hair. “I want you…” JC gasped, thrusting against Nick. “God, I want you.”

“I’m yours,” Nick whispered, blue eyes stormy. He pulled away, yanking the tshirt over his head. JC moaned, bending his head to lick at Nick’s chest, sucking on a nipple. “God, yes…” Nick almost yelled, pushing JC’s head against his skin.

 

“Lance…Lance…wake up…” Justin said, struggling to sit up. He smacked Lance’s leg. “Lance!”

“Go away,” Lance mumbled, an arm thrown over his face.

“Lance!” Justin said almost frantically, tickling Lance’s bare foot to wake him up.

“God, Justin, I’m gonna kill you!” Lance sat up and froze. “Christ,” he whispered, looking at the kitchen. “I wanna go over there…but I’m…I can’t walk…”

“Me either…” Justin whispered, hefting himself up onto the sofa next to Lance. Lance pulled him into his arms and stretched out next to him.

 

JC pulled off his own shirt, and shoved at his jeans. Nick helped him pull them down, and then he wiggled out of his own sweatpants. “Nick…I want…” JC couldn’t decide what he wanted. There was just too much to offer. He wanted Nick’s mouth, his hands, his cock, that sweet ass…

“What do you want, Jayce…I’ll give it to you,” Nick promised, and JC was vaguely surprised by his subservience. Apparently the sight of Justin and Lance had done something to him. JC grinned. It had apparently done something to HIM, too. “I wanna suck you, Jayce…” Nick put his large hands on JC’s waist and actually lifted him up on the counter. JC moaned, leaning back on his hands as Nick’s mouth enveloped him.

“Oh…Nicky…yes…fuck, yes…” JC panted, one hand in Nick’s hair.

 

“I can’t see…what’s he doing?” Justin whispered, trying to see.

“Nick’s sucking his dick…” Lance said weakly. “God…he’s sucking JC…”

“Damn…” Justin muttered, unconsciously rubbing his half-erect cock against Lance’s leg.

 

Nick’s thumbs slid up and down JC’s thighs as he sucked him, rolling JC’s cock around in his mouth. He pulled away and stood up to kiss JC. “Fuck me, JC…please…”

“God…” JC said, sucking on Nick’s tongue. “I…”

“Please…” Nick begged, his eyes pleading. He helped JC slide down from the counter.

“We need…” JC began, and Nick was already over by the sofa, grabbing the condoms and lubricant. JC swallowed deeply as Nick rolled the condom down onto JC’s cock, lubing it up as he stroked.

“I want you inside me so damn bad…Jayce…wanted it for so long…” Nick said almost shyly. “I’ve wanted you for so long…” Nick kissed him once more before bending over one of the barstools. JC slowly kissed down his spine, then began to slowly slide a finger in and out. “Oh…shit…” Nick gasped, arching his back.

 

“God…the fingers…” Justin struggled to sit up. “He’s getting the fingers. We’ve fucking fantasized about those fingers…”

“And we’ve fantasized about that ass,” Lance whispered. Justin whimpered and swooped down to kiss Lance. Their tongues dueled before Justin pulled away.

“Oh…Jayce…” Justin said quietly, watching JC slide in three fingers.

 

“Please…JC…now…” Nick begged. JC grasped Nick’s hips and slid inside. “Oh…FUCK yes…” Nick yelled. JC slowly started a rhythm, his hips thrusting evenly and solidly.

“Nick…you’re so…tight…” JC panted, closing his eyes.

“Harder…please…” Nick begged. His hand slid down to slowly stroke himself. “Fuck, yes…”

“Nicky…” JC panted. He couldn’t believe that he was going to cum already. It was too soon. He couldn’t, not yet.

“Fuck me, JC…yes…” Nick moaned, and JC couldn’t hold back.

“Nicky…I’m sorry…I…” JC bit his lip as he came.

Nick felt JC thrust inside of him and stop. “Oh…” Nick gasped, and came, his hand moving over himself frantically. JC carefully pulled out and leaned against the counter.

“Shit…” JC whispered, and finally made himself look towards the couch. Justin and Lance were kissing as they slowly touched each other.

“I thought they were sleeping,” Nick panted.

“I thought they were, too,” JC said. He made his legs move. “I need a shower. Shower, then bed.” He wandered to the bathroom he shared with Lance, closing the door and leaning against it.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

 

JC felt cool air on his back as the shower door opened and closed. He closed his eyes as a sponge began to run across his back. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” JC concentrated on the feeling of Lance’s hand moving the sponge across his back. “Fine. Tired.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lance leaned his face against JC’s back. “That was really hot, you know. I didn’t think I’d want you with someone else, but maybe I’m just drunk enough to think it was hot.”

JC turned around and smiled at Lance. “And I was just drunk enough to do it.” He dipped his head back and got his hair wet. Lance squirted shampoo onto his hand.

“I’ll wash your hair, and then we’ll all get tucked into bed and take a big nap,” he said. “Turn around.”

JC turned around, welcoming the way Lance’s fingers massaged his scalp. “I love you,” he said in a tiny voice.

Lance stopped making a shampoo Mohawk and turned JC back around. “Joshua Scott Chasez, stop it. I love you, too. I love you. I love Nick. I love Justin. This night is something special between the four of us…but when the sun rises YOU’RE the one I am totally in love with, okay?”

“Okay,” JC said, sighing. The alcohol was making him sleepy.

“Rinse. I’ll get you your jammy pants.” Lance kissed JC’s nose and slipped out of the shower.

JC rinsed off and got out of the shower. He smiled as he looked at the towel rack near the sink. Neatly folded over the bar was a pair of blue jammy pants with little red hearts on them. “These don’t look like my jammy pants!” He yelled.

“They do now!” He heard Lance yell back. JC was just drunk enough to wear them and not feel girly, so he pulled them on, toweled off his head, and headed out of the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and grinned. Lance was standing by their bed. Nick was on one side, Justin on the other, leaving just enough room for JC and Lance in the middle.

“I tried to make Nick move, but he rolled the wrong way. Damn kids,” Lance said, smiling.

“I’m so tired I don’t care.” JC climbed onto the bed and stretched out next to Justin. “C’mere.”

Lance sighed and slowly crawled up between Nick and JC. “Love you,” he said sleepily.

“Love you, too,” JC whispered, letting his fingers kiss Lance’s face before he slowly fell asleep.

 

JC didn’t know what woke him up a few hours later, but when he woke up, he was on his side, facing Justin. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nick spooned up behind Lance. He smiled, then looked back to Justin. Justin’s dark blue eyes fluttered open.

“Hi,” JC whispered. Justin smiled a sleepy smile.

“Hi.” He yawned and stretched slightly. JC reached a hand out to run over Justin’s curls.

“Feel okay?”

“Yeah.” Justin’s eyes never left JC’s face as he took JC’s hand and slowly kissed every finger. “Josh…”

“What?” For some reason JC could hardly breathe.

“I…I…” Justin blushed and squirmed slightly. “Josh…I wanna make love to you. I just…it’s different then what I feel for Nick, and different then what happened with Lance…I…”

“Shh…” JC said, placing a finger over Justin’s red lips. “It’s okay.”

“I love you, Josh,” Justin said, his voice slightly strangled. “I just…I wanna love you.”

JC put a comforting arm around Justin, pulling him close. “It’s okay,” he repeated. Justin sighed and kissed him, gentle long kisses that explored. His hand slid over the back of JC’s pajama pants, slightly squeezing as he pulled JC closer. “Justin,” JC sighed as Justin’s lips slid down his long neck.

“JC, you’re so beautiful…so amazing…” Justin whispered, kissing down JC’s collar bone. JC’s fingers moved through Justin’s curls, and he felt Justin sigh against his chest. Justin was hard; JC could feel it through their pants. “I just want to taste every part of you…” Justin slid JC’s pants off, randomly placing kisses down JC’s legs.

“Justin…” JC moaned quietly, his hands picking at the sheets. Justin kissed the inside of each ankle, then slid back up. JC kissed him, his hand running down Justin’s smooth chest. Justin moved to his side so JC could nibble at his neck.

“Jayce…oh God…you…” Justin stammered. JC stroked him through his pants.

“I want you to make love to me, Justin…I want you inside of me…” JC murmured near Justin’s ear.

 

Lance awakened to an insistent hardness at his backside. “Hmmm?” He wriggled backwards, then realized that Nick was behind him. Nick’s fingers settled over his mouth.

“Don’t say anything,” Nick breathed in his ear. “Just watch. It’s gorgeous.”

Lance focused on the two people in front of him. JC and Justin were involved in some serious making out that had already jumped WAY past just casual sex. Lance thought that maybe he should be jealous or upset, but he didn’t feel that way. He could only see the two most beautiful people in his life, loving each other.

“Nick,” he whispered, arching back against Nick even harder. Nick moaned and bit at Lance’s neck.

 

“There’s stuff in the nightstand,” JC whimpered as Justin moved to lay over him, rubbing against him even through the pajamas. “Please, Justin…” His hands pushed at Justin’s pants, and he slithered out of them.

Justin leaned over and opened the drawer to the nightstand. His hands shook as he tried to open the condom. “I can’t…I can’t do this…not with you,” he said almost tearfully. “What if it’s not good? You’re…and I’m…”

“You’re nervous?” JC whispered, almost delighted. Justin nodded and blushed. “Oh, baby…it’s gonna be wonderful…I’ll help you…” JC opened the condom and helped Justin slide it on. “Get me ready…”

Justin squirted lubricant onto his fingers and slowly slid one inside of JC. JC’s mouth opened in a soundless moan and Justin groaned slightly, moving the finger in and out. “Jayce…you’re so tight…so wonderful…” Justin murmured.

 

“God.” The one word was heat in Lance’s ear, and he panted as he moved back against Nick. Nick had taken off his own pants, and his cock was hard against Lance. His long hand had slid into Lance’s pajama pants, and he was stroking Lance with an even movement as he moved himself against Lance from the back.

“They…” Lance couldn’t find words. He could only watch Justin make love to his boyfriend.

 

“Is that enough? Are you ready?” Justin asked anxiously.

“Please,” JC said, all the feeling and need and emotion wrapped into that one word. Justin put a hand on either side of JC and JC wrapped his long legs up around Justin’s slender waist. Justin guided himself towards JC, closing his eyes as he pushed inside.

“Jayce…I’m sorry if it hurts…I…”

“It’s okay, I’m fine, keep going keep going…” In a strange corner of JC’s mind, he realized that they were both acting like this was their very first time. In a way, it was. JC had never noticed the fine contours of Justin’s face, never noticed the smoothness of his skin as it gleamed with sweat.

“Oh.” The sound was surprised as Justin sheathed himself inside of JC. “Jayce…fuck…”

“Yes…fuck me, Justin…” JC moved slightly and Justin slowly pulled out to go back in. He leaned on his forearms, head bent onto JC’s chest. JC’s hands ran across Justin’s biceps, down and up to his shoulders. “MMmmmm….yes…”

“Jayce…I love you…” Justin panted, kissing JC as he thrust inside. “Love you.”

JC’s fingers stroked Justin’s face as they kissed. “Love you…oh, Justin…you feel so good…”

“Jayce…” Justin panted, throwing back his head and thrusting harder.

 

“Fuck…I’m gonna fucking cum…oh…Lance…” Nick bit down on Lance’s shoulder and Lance felt the warmth hit his bare back. Lance watched one of JC’s slender hands reach down to his own cock.

“Nicky…” Lance was begging. Nick’s hand stroked faster, his thumb rubbing over the head. “Oh…Nicky!” Lance turned his head and Nick swallowed the cry as Lance came.

 

JC slowly stroked himself, and Justin watched. Watched the long fingers move across smooth skin, watched the pianist hand sliding up and down. “Jayce…” Justin could barely speak. “I’m gonna cum…”

“Cum…go ahead…Justin…I want you to cum inside me…cum…” JC begged. The words were barely out of his mouth before he himself came, shooting up onto his stomach.

“Josh…oh…baby…” Justin bit his lip as he came, thrusting hard one last time. He immediately pulled out of JC, carefully removing the condom and tying the top. When he finally dropped it onto the floor, JC pulled him into his arms, kissing Justin’s sweaty face. “I’m sorry,” Justin said, and JC realized he was crying.

“For what? Justin, what’s wrong?”

“I…that was wrong. We’re not…”

“Yes, we are.” JC cradled Justin against his chest, understanding the need and the guilt. “For tonight, we are.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

 

Lance was not at all surprised to wake up and find himself snuggled between Justin and Nick. JC was nowhere to be seen. Lance kissed Nick’s cheek, kissed Justin’s nose, then slowly wriggled himself out of bed. The two men left in the bed sighed in their sleep, unconsciously moving together.

Lance pulled on his Dr. Seuss jammy pants and padded out into the suite. He could smell coffee, and he saw JC out on the balcony. Lance shivered slightly and went into Nick and Justin’s room, grabbing one of Nick’s huge sweatshirts. He poured himself some coffee and slowly opened the door to the balcony. “Hey…mind if I join you?”

“Of course not. Just reading the paper.” JC looked down at the newspaper in front of him.

“You do realize you’re reading the stock page, right?” Lance asked gently.

“I sure do. I’ve been reading this same page for about an hour now.”

“You don’t care about the stock market.”

“No, I sure don’t.” JC folded the paper and looked out at the water. “That’s beautiful.”

“So are you,” Lance said softly, reaching out to touch JC’s arm. JC finally looked at him, his blue eyes troubled. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“I…I’m sorry, Lance,” JC whispered. “I shouldn’t have done that with Justin.”

“Josh, it’s not like I wasn’t laying RIGHT there the whole time,” Lance pointed out. “And we all did that.”

“No. Not like it was with Justin. I let him make love to me. You fucked him. I fucked Nick. But Justin made love to me…something that should be just for you.”

“Joshua.” Lance knelt by JC’s chair, taking JC’s face in his hands. “Baby, it’s okay. I’m not angry. I’m not upset. I’m not jealous. I’ve known since day one that you and Justin have this odd connection. It’s okay.” Lance bit his lip. “Unless you have decided that you have other feelings for him that you want to explore.”

JC was shocked. “NO! God, no, Lance! I love you…I want to be with YOU.”

“Then there you go.” Lance stood and walked over to the lounge chair. “Sit with me.”

JC obediently got up and went over to sit by Lance. Lance put an arm around JC and pulled him close. “I just…”

“It scared you,” Lance said, and JC nodded. “Things are gonna be weird for a while, Josh, that’s for sure. Then Justin will piss you off, or Nick will bring the wrong kind of pizza, and it will all fall into place.”

“Love you,” JC said softly. Lance kissed his forehead.

 

When Justin stretched and opened his eyes, Nick was watching him. “Good morning,” Justin said with a sleepy smile. Nick didn’t smile back. Justin felt his body go limp. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you want him?” Nick asked, looking everywhere but at Justin.

“Who?”

“JC.”

“JC?”

“You said yourself that you’re new to this whole bi thing. Maybe it’s him that you wanted all along, and maybe now…”

“Maybe now you should stop babbling stupid shit,” Justin said, putting a finger over Nick’s red lips. “He’s with Lance, number one. Number two, I’m with you.”

“But you…”

“But you…” Justin mimicked. He kissed Nick softly. “But you. Only you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen  
June

 

“You’re sure the stuff is okay? Maybe I should just stay here,” JC said doubtfully as Lance locked the door to the apartment. “You know the weirdos in this town.”

“Josh, our stuff will be fine. The landlord agreed to keep an eye on things, especially since we paid him so early for next semester.” Lance slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“I just don’t like strangers being around my things. I worry about my stuff,” JC continued as they clomped down the wooden steps. Lance stopped and turned around.

“JC, you let Nick and Justin drive your car to Florida. You obviously aren’t too worried about your stuff. Now, come ON. The taxi’s out front already.”

“I still don’t think I should go.”

Lance turned around and looked at him again. “Josh, don’t you WANT to spend the summer with me in Mississippi?”

“Of COURSE I do!” JC exclaimed. “I just…what if your mom hates me. What if she thinks I’m corrupting you? I am almost three years older than you. And your dad…he’s barely accepted that you’re gay. What if having me there all summer throws them over the edge?”

“Josh, dammit…” Lance ran a hand through his hair. “First of all, we won’t BE there all summer. We’ll be rendezvousing at Justin’s in August. Secondly, shut up.” Lance gave JC a firm kiss. “I love you. Mom will love you. If Dad doesn’t love you, too bad. Now, let’s GO.”

 

JC clenched and unclenched the armrests as their flight slowly started to descend. No matter what Lance said, JC just knew that the Bass family would hate him. Maybe not Lance’s sister; she was still enthralled with the idea of her favorite Mousketeer staying with her family over the summer. Maybe he could sneak out and meet up with Nick and Justin at Nick’s house in Florida.

“We’re here!” Lance’s smile beamed like the sun. “I’m so glad to be home!”

“I’m glad for you,” JC said faintly, and Lance’s smile dimmed a little.

“You’ll have such a good time here, you won’t worry for a second about your family. It’s their loss, Jayce,” Lance said, rubbing JC’s shoulder. JC shrugged and looked out the window.

 

“James!” Lance was swallowed by a huge hug from a woman who looked just like him. “Oh, James, you look like you’ve grown ten feet since I saw you last!”

“Oh, Mama.” Lance rolled his eyes at JC over his mother’s shoulder. “Dad.”

“Hello, James.” His father gave him a hug. “Good to have you home.”

“Mama…Dad…this is Josh.” Lance gave JC a gentle shove forward.

“Thank you for letting me stay with you this summer,” JC said nervously. Diane Bass smiled, then pulled him into a warm hug.

“Joshua…it’s worth having you here to see the light in my son’s eyes,” she whispered.

“Let’s get your bags,” James Bass said quickly after shaking JC’s hand. Lance frowned but said nothing.

 

JC sat up front with Mr. Bass so Diane and Lance could talk. “So…Josh, right?” James said gruffly.

“Yes, sir,” JC replied.

“You’re a music major?”

“Yes, sir. I have my bachelor’s degree, and I’m studying for my master’s now. I hope to get into Music Therapy.”

“Music Therapy?”

“Yes, using music to reach troubled children, people with mental problems, things like that.”

“Interesting. I didn’t know there was such a thing.”

“It’s still fairly new, but exciting.”

“I’ll bet.” James never took his eyes off the road. “So…you’re my son’s boyfriend?”

“I…yes, sir,” JC said bravely.

“At least you look normal. I’ve seen pictures of the last one.” James actually shuddered. “I’ll be honest with you, Josh, I don’t like it. Not at all. I pictured my son growing up and raising a family. Having a wife and children. But underneath all that…I want him happy. He says you make him happy.”

“I hope I make him happy, sir. He makes ME happy.”

“Good. That’s all I need to say then. Welcome to Mississippi, and welcome to our home.”

 

“Mama!” Lance whined as soon as his father was out of earshot. “You put him in the spare room?”

“James Lance, no matter how open I am, this is still my home. You will NOT sleep in the same bed.” His mother glared at him. She winked at JC. “However, if one of you were to have nightmares and the other would come in to console him and end up staying, I’m sure I’d sleep right through it. Get settled in, boys. Dinner is in an hour.” She went downstairs and JC grinned.

“I like her.”

“She loves you.” Lance gave him a gentle kiss. “Like she could help it.”

 

After a delicious dinner, James went into the den to watch TV while Lance and JC helped Lance’s mother with the dishes. Lance’s sister was due to visit with her boyfriend sometime soon, and Lance and Diane shooed JC out onto the deck to “prepare himself.”

“You were her favorite, Josh,” Lance teased. “Your number one fan.”

“Oh, GOD, will I ever live down being a MOUSE?” JC moaned, and Diane laughed.

“Go on out and relax, Joshua. I’ll send Lance out in a minute.”

JC ambled out onto the deck and flopped onto the swing, looking up at the stars. He WAS relaxed. He had been so worried, worried that Lance’s family would reject him as his own had. But he felt nothing resembling rejection. He felt love and warmth and respect. Tears stung the back of his eyelids.

“Hey.” Lance came out and sat next to him. JC sniffled and wiped at his nose. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” JC said with a sigh.

“My mom likes you. Dad, too.”

“I like them, too,” JC whispered.

Lance tilted JC’s head towards him and gently kissed him. “I want us to get an apartment together this semester, Josh.”

“WHAT?” JC stared at him. “But we HAVE an apartment. With Justin and Nick.”

“I heard Justin say that one of their teammates is looking for a place. They can rent to him or anyone else. I want us to be alone. Just the two of us, in a romantic little place all our own.”

“But your Mom…your Dad…and I can’t afford much,” JC stammered.

“Baby, I don’t care. We can work it out. I graduate next year, and then we can stay there until you finish your degree. I can get a job in the city…it will work out.” Lance held JC’s hand, stroking the fingers. “I wanna live with you. ONLY you. Justin and Nick are big boys. They can handle it.”

“I…” JC felt tears wet his cheeks. “You really want me?”

“Oh, Josh.” Lance hugged JC tightly. “Just because your father’s a dick doesn’t mean everyone is. I love you. Justin and Nick love you. My mom and dad will learn to love you. And Stacy, well…we won’t go there.” Lance pulled back. “Say yes.”

“Yes,” JC said, grinning.

“Yes,” Lance repeated, kissing JC again.

“OhmyGOD! My brother is kissing a Mouseketeer on our back porch!” They heard a girl scream. Lance sighed.

“That would be Stacy.”

“I figured.”

Lance stood and took JC’s hand. “Come on. It’ll be okay.”

And JC knew that with Lance holding his hand, it WOULD be okay.

THE END


End file.
